INFINITY
by InfinityRyu
Summary: ONESHOOT! cerita dan judul nggak nyambung. langsung baca aja XD


**Alohay~ kembali lagi dengan author gaje XD**

 **Ryu mohon maaf, untuk fict Ryu yang lain masih dalam proses dan akan Ryu publish kalo sudah selesai (^-^) jadi mohon untuk bersabar ya~~**

 **Untuk yang sudah mem-fave dan me-review fict Ryu yang lain, Ryu ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu, soalnya Ryu sembunyi-sembunyi pake kompi kantor buat bikin fict karena Ryu gak punya laptop/kompi sendiri :p (jangan ditiru ya).**

 **Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya. Sekarang ryu persembahkan fict Ryu yang lama. Ryu cuma ganti nama chara nya aja. Jadi maklum kalau nanti sampe ketemu nama yang aneh-aneh. Itu mungkin karena Ryu kelewatan waktu ngeditnya. jaa ne. XD**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : OOC, CERITA ABAL, TYPOS, DSB, DST**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **INFINITY**

Tes…

 _ **Aku dimana?**_

Tes…

 _ **Gelap…kenapa gelap sekali di sini?**_

Tes…

 _Bau apa ini? Bau yang benar-benar menusuk…_

"…a…"

 _ **Apa? Siapa itu?**_

"..ra…"

 _ **Siapa…**_

"..Sakura..bangun..kumohon…"

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih, seorang gadis berambut pink terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Wajahnya pucat dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Di sebelahnya, seorang gadis berambut kuning duduk di kursi yang di sediakan dan terus memanggil nama gadis berambut pink untuk bangun.

"Sakura…kumohon..bangun.." isak Ino, menggenggam erat tangan kiri Sakura.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Sakura terbuka, ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sakura! Sakura syukurlah..syukurlah…" Ino memeluk erat Sakura.

"Aku…dimana?" tanya Sakura.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Ino memandang wajah pucat Sakura.

"Rumah sakit." Jawab Ino.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura heran. "Bukankah kita harusnya ada di villa Sasuke merayakan Halloween?"

Ino terdiam sesaat.

"Kau, tidak ingat..Saku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Ino malah kembali bertanya, membuat Sakura bingung.

"Ingat? Ingat apa?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tidak ada. Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengingatnya." Kata Ino.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit bingung. Memang apa yang perlu dia ingat? Seingatnya, tanggal 31 Oktober kemarin mereka semua berpesta di Villa Sasuke yang terletak di Oto. Pesta yang sangat meriah, semua orang memakai kostum.

Sasuke memakai kostum vampire dengan gigi taring palsu, Naruto menggunakan perban di seluruh tubuhnya menjadi mumi, Ten Ten memakai baju penyihir dengan topi kerucut, Anko yang membawa ular dan berpakaian ala Orochimaru, Lee yang dengan percaya dirinya bertelanjang dada dengan cat hijau di seluruh tubuhnya menjadi Hulk, Sai yang memakai pakaian butler berperan menjadi Sebastian, Itachi dengan baju sultan arabnya, dan masih banyak yang memakai pakaian aneh lain.

Seingatnya malam itu sangat menyenangkan, dia ingat saat Sasuke tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan memainkan truth or dare. Semua orang bersorak gembira termasuk dirinya.

Setelah pesta selesai, para tamu pesta mulai berhamburan keluar, meninggalkan beberapa orang di villa itu termasuk dirinya. Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat itu dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Hanya sampai situ kejadian yang dia ingat, selebihnya ia tidak ingat lagi. Dan ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa ada di sini, terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pintu. Di sana Shikamaru berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan sebuah koran di tangannya, ia menyerahkan koran itu ke Ino.

"Berita tentang malam itu sudah terbit,dan mereka memberikan tambahan di sana sini." Kata Shikamaru dengan nada kesal.

Sakura melirik ke arah koran yang berada di tangan Ino, ia dapat melihat sebuah judul berita yang di cetak besar "HEBOH! PEMBUNUHAN DI VILLA, SELURUH KORBAN DI TEMUKAN DALAM KEADAAN SANGAT MENGENASKAN"

"Berita apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa." Kata Ino, membuang koran yang di berikan Shikamaru ke tempat sampah.

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah dirawat di rumah sakit, Sakura akhirnya di perbolehkan pulang. Sakura sedikit heran, karena selama seminggu ini yang mengunjunginya hanya Ino, dan Shikamaru. Di mana teman-temannya yang lain? Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, dan Sai. Apa mereka terlalu sibuk dengan skripsi mereka sehingga tidak sempat menjenguknya? Karena penasaran, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Ino saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke apartemennya.

"Ino."

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino, menatap Sakura dari kaca mobil.

"Di mana yang lain? Apa mereka sedang sibuk?" tanya Sakura.

Ino terdiam, Shikamaru yang sedang menyetir melirik ke arah Ino yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya kau tahu Sakura." Kata Shikamaru, ia membelokkan mobilnya saat di perempatan jalan. Berlawanan arah dengan arah apartemen Sakura.

"Tahu? Tahu apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino dan Shikamaru masih bungkam. Membuat Sakura kembali bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang dia lupakan?

.

.

.

Tempat itu terlihat sangat sunyi, batu nisan putih berjejer dengan rapi. Sebuah patung malaikat dengan harpa di tangannya yang terletak di tengah pemakaman itu, yang dulunya berwarna putih bersih kini terlihat sangat kusam dengan akar tanaman tumbuh melilit patung itu.

Sakura bertanya-tanya, untuk apa Shikamaru dan Ino membawanya ke tempat ini? Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Shikamru, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Mereka berhenti di depan sederet makam berwarna coklat. Sakura terlihat terkejut dan menutup mulutya dengan sebelah tangan. Di depannya, berdiri berderetan empat buah makam. Di masing-masing makam itu terpasang foto orang-orang yang di kenalnya. Ia menatap tidak percaya, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Kenapa..? Bagaimana.." suara Sakura tercekat, ia merasa semua pertanyaan tertahan di kerongkongannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Empat buah makam dengan foto seorang temannya di masing-masing makam. Sakura berlutut di tempatnya berdiri dengan Ino yang mulai ikut terisak di sampingnya, memeluknya erat.

"Menurut para polisi yang menyelidiki tempat kejadian, mereka di perkirakan di bunuh oleh perampok. Mereka berempat di temukan sudah tidak bernyawa dengan kondisi cukup mengenaskan, mungkin mereka mencoba untuk kabur dari para perampok. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tidak berhasil lolos." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Mereka-para polisi- menemukanmu di dasar jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam di dekat Villa, mereka menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin saat itu kepalamu terbentur dan menyebabkan kau tidak ingat kejadian malam itu." lanjutnya.

Dan hari itu, Sakura merasa kalau Tuhan tidak adil padanya. Kenapa hanya ia yang selamat? Sedangkan teman-temannya mati mengenaskan, meninggalkan ia seorang diri.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah kembali dari pemakaman itu, Sakura masih tidak dapat mengingat kejadian malam itu, malam setelah pesta itu selesai. Kenapa ia bisa ada di dasar jurang? Apa yang terjadi setelah pesta selesai? Apa benar para perampok yang membunuh teman-temannya? Sakura merasa kalau masih ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Sudah dua minggu ini ia mengurung diri di kamar apartemennya, ia hanya tidur-tiduran di kasurnya atau duduk di depan televisi dengan pandangan tidak fokus. Ia tidak ingin menemui siapapun. Bahkan ponselnya pun penuh dengan pesan dari Ino yang menanyakan keadaannya, bertanya kenapa dia tidak terlihat di universitas. Dan juga ratusan panggilan telpon tak terjawab dari Shikamaru yang pasti di suruh Ino untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

Menghela nafas bosan, Sakura bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membuka keran wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia meraba-raba sisi kanan wastafel, mencari handuk kecil yang menggantung di pinggir wastafel dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

Ia menegakkan kepalanya menatap cermin, dan saat itu juga ia tersentak kaget. Ia mundur menjauh dari cermin dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Sesaat tadi, Sakura dapat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri, tersenyum mengerikan dengan darah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya…

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Sakura memaksa Shikamaru dan Ino untuk mengantarnya ke Oto menuju Villa Sasuke. Ia harus memastikan, apa yang membuat teman-temannya terbunuh. Ia tidak bisa menerima hal ini, mereka adalah sahabat, ia tidak bisa diam saja meihat kematian teman-temannya yang menurutnya aneh.

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama memaksa Shikamaru dan Ino. Mereka setuju untuk mengantar Sakura, akan tetapi hanya Shikamaru yang mengantarnya karena Ino harus segera menyelesaikan skripsinya.

Sesampainya di Villa Sasuke, Sakura segera berlari menuju ke rumah itu sedangkan Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi mobilnya yang nyaman sambil menyesap rokok.

Sakura menatap ragu gagang pintu di hadapannya, perlahan tangannya terulur memegang kenop pintu. Ia gugup sekarang, ia merasa tidak boleh membuka pintu ini. Akan tetapi rasa penasaran akan kematian teman-temannya membuatnya membuka pintu itu.

Perlahan pintu terbuka, Sakura melirik ke dalam Villa besar itu. Di dalam Villa itu masih menempel pernak pernik Halloween pesta kemarin dan berantakan seperti yang di ingatnya terakhir kali. Ia masuk ke dalam villa, melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua ke arah balkon, tempat di mana di temukannya mayat Naruto tergantung dengan sebuah tali di lehernya.

Ia masih ingat malam itu, setelah pesta usai ia dan Naruto berjalan menuju balkon dan mengobrol ringan. Dia tidak ingat apa yang mereka bicarakan saat itu, mereka berdiri di balkon sambil memandang langit malam yang di penuhi bintang. Dan Naruto tertawa renyah dan mengacak rambutnya saat ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin melihat bintang jatuh dan ia ingin membuat permohonan. Ia tahu kalau Naruto saat itu pasti berpikir kalau ia seperti anak-anak yang percaya dongeng.

Ia meraba pagar pembatas balkon, di mana tali yang melilit leher Naruto masih tergantung di sana. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat senyum Naruto. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ingin menuju tempat lain di mana dirinya di temukan saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

.

" _ **Kau sudah gila! Apa yang kau lakukan!"**_

.

Ia merasa mendengar suara-suara.

.

" _ **Hei! Tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suara...kau…apa yang kau lakukan?"**_

.

Suara-suara itu seperti memenuhi kepalanya, ia mencengkeram kepalanya erat. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di sana.

.

" _ **Hentikan! Apa salah kami! Kenapa kau lakukan ini!"**_

.

Semakin keras ia mencengkeram kepalanya, semakin banyak suara yang memasuki kepalanya.

.

" _ **Tolong..hentikan…ku..mo..hon.."**_

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh!" Sakura berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi dan akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran…

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, sakit kepalanya telah hilang. Entah sudah berapa lama ia pingsan di lantai balkon.

"Hahaha, kau ini, ada-ada saja."

Sakura mendengar suara tawa yang sangat di kenalnya saat ia mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada dinding di sampingnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya membola saat ia melihat sosok salah satu temannya, Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut seseorang dengan hoodie hitam menutupi kepalanya yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Sekarang sudah larut, tidur sana." Kata Naruto masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu, hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat bagian hidung ke bawah wajah orang itu.

"….?"

Orang itu mengatakan sesuatu, tapi entah kenapa Sakura tidak dapat mendengar suaranya. Sakura melihat Naruto menatap orang itu dengan sebelah alis di naikkan.

"Hmm? Memang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"…." Jawab orang itu yang masih tidak dapat di dengar Sakura.

Naruto terlihat terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum sedih.

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

Orang itu tersenyum dan Naruto menengadah menatap langit di atasnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, orang itu mengambil seutas tali yang cukup panjang dari sudut balkon. Orang itu langsung melingkarkan tali itu di leher Naruto dan menariknya kencang, membuat Naruto memekik tertahan dan mencoba melepaskan tali di lehernya. Akan tetapi, orang itu mendorong Naruto kuat membuat Naruto limbung dan terjatuh dari balkon, ia menatap Naruto dari atas dengan seringai di wajahnya. Tubuh Naruto menggelepar hebat dan sampai akhirnya berhenti bergerak sama sekali.

Sakura ingin berteriak saat itu, akan tetapi suaranya tidak dapat keluar sama sekali.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sebuah teriakan dari arah belakangnya membuat Sakura menoleh. Di belakangnya, di tengah koridor yang redup berdiri Shino dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Shino berjalan cepat ke arah orang itu yang masih berdiri di pagar balkon dan Shino menatap ke bawah. Menatap horor mayat Naruto yang menggantung di sana.

Shino menatap nyalang ke arah orang itu, "Kau sudah gila! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Shino.

Orang itu tersenyum, "Melakukan apa yang harusnya kulakukan sejak dulu." Jawab orang itu.

Sekarang Sakura bisa mendengar suara orang itu yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Sakura menoleh saat Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Di sana, Sasuke menguap lebar dengan mata setengah terpejam dan menuju ke arahnya.

"Hei! Tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suara..." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya, '…kau…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

Bugh

"Aaargh!" teriak Sasuke saat sesuatu yang keras menghantam belakang kepalanya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Shino, mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju pelaku pemukulan.

"Sai.." gumam Shino tidak percaya.

Di sana-di belakang Sasuke-, Sai tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang masih sadar dan menahan sakit.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa diam saja melihatmu bekerja sendirian." Kata Sai.

Shino mendengar dengusan di sampingnya. "Tanpa bantuanmu pun aku bisa menyelesaikan hal ini sendiri." Kata orang itu.

Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Shino. "Nah Shino, selanjutnya adalah kau." Kata Sai dengan pemukul baseball teracung ke Shino.

"Apa..kau..kalian…kenapa..?"

"Maaf.." kata orang itu lirih. "..tapi..cuma ini caranya agar kalian tidak pergi." Lanjutnya dan menusuk punggung Shino berkali-kali dengan sebuah pisau kecil.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" teriak Shino, dan akhirnya ambruk.

"Hentikan! Apa salah kami! Kenapa kalian lakukan ini!" teriak Sasuke.

"Tidak ada.." Sakura melihat satu tetes air mata mengalir jatuh di wajah orang itu. "..kalian tidak salah..hanya saja..aku.." kata-katanya terhenti, orang itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"…aku…hiks..hanya..tidak mau berpisah…hiks…" kata orang itu mulai terisak.

Sai menatap sedih orang itu. "Hei, jangan menangis kita akan menyelesaikan ini dan mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Kata Sai.

Orang itu mengusap kasar wajahnya, mencoba menghilangkan jejak air mata di sana kemudian menegakkan wajahnya yang masih tertutup hoodie. Orang itu berjalan ke arah Sai dengan tangan terulur, meminta pemukul yang di pegang Sai. Sai menyerahkan pemukul itu dengan suka rela kepadanya dan bersender di dinding santai.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Bisik orang itu sebelum memukul kepala Sasuke berkali-kali.

Sakura sangat ingin menghentikan orang itu, akan tetapi tubuhnya tidak dapat di gerakkan sama sekali.

"Tolong..hentikan…ku..mo..hon.." suara Sasuke terdengar hampir seperti bisikkan di telinganya hingga akhirnya suasana tempat itu menjadi sunyi.

"Sudah berakhir…benarkan..?" tanya orang itu entah kepada siapa.

"Ya…semuanya sudah berakhir." Jawab Sai.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari tempat ini." kata Sai dan menuntun orang itu keluar.

Sakura merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna, ia hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempat itu menyaksikan satu per satu temannya di bunuh di depan matanya. Perlahan-lahan tempat itu berubah menjadi gelap dan berganti menjadi sebuah lapangan dengan bebatuan yang cukup luas.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di tepi tebing, dan di depannya dapat dilihat orang berhoodie tadi berdiri diam menatap dasar tebing itu. di belakangnya, Sai berjalan perlahan dengan tongkat pemukul di tangannya.

Sakura melihat Sai berhenti tepat di belakang orang itu dan mulai mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Selamat tinggal…" suara Sai terdengar seperti desisan. "...Sakura…"

DHUAK

Dan orang itu pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari tepi tebing. Sekilas, Sakura dapat melihat wajah orang itu saat hoodie orang itu terlepas dan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Saat itulah, ia merasa dunia mempermainkannya.

Orang itu..memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya…

END

 **OMAKE (TAMBAHAN)**

"Ha..haha…" Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hahaha!" Sai tertawa keras. "Aku menang! Akulah yang menang! Kau lihat itu? Aku yang menang.." teriak Sai dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, akan tetapi senyumnya tidak bertahan lama saat ia melihat apa yang ada di genggaman orang itu.

"Shikamaru…kau…"

DOR!

"Tidak…bukan kau, tapi akulah pemenangnya." Kata orang itu-Shikamaru- dan tersenyum angkuh sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

REALLY END


End file.
